Spotted Hyena
One of the most misunderstood animals, the spotted hyena (Crocuta crocuta) has a reputation as being sly and cowardly but is, in fact, fascinating and intelligent with a remarkable social system. In appearance, the spotted hyaena is dog-like, with high shoulders and powerful forequarters sloping down to the hindquarters. It's course, short hair is sandy, ginger, dull grey or brown, and it gets its name from the dark spots on the back, flanks, rump, and legs, which fade with age. A short mane ends just behind the shoulders, and the short, brown tail has a black, bushy tip. The spotted hyena is the second largest carnivore in Africa after its archrival the lion, and possesses incredibly strong jaws and teeth, enabling it to crush heavy bones to obtain the nutritious marrow within. Female spotted hyenas can be up to 14 percent heavier and are more aggressive than males. Spotted Hyena Subspecies *Cave Hyena *East African Spotted Hyena *West African Spotted Hyena Roles * They played Robo SWAT in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * They played Jaguars (along with Cape Hunting Dogs) in The Mallard's New Groove * It played Randall in African Animals, Inc. and African Animals, Inc. (Version 4) * It played Velociraptor in AFRICAN ANIMAL and Walking with Seregenti Animals (tv show) * It played Cup in African Animal Mayhem Gallery Nd1pu01ogszvog5rf9ix.jpg Spotted-hyena-standing214.jpg Hyena, Spotted.jpg Spotted-hyena-sideview.jpg.adapt.945.1.jpg spotted-hyaena.jpg SpottedHyena.jpg Spotted-hyena-in-savanna-masai-mara-kenya-east-africa-CREYAC.jpg Hyena4.jpg Crocuta crocuta.jpg 2-Spotted-Hyena-Crocuta-crocuta.jpg lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-9106.jpg|The Lion King (1994) Hyenas-disney-the-lion-guard.jpeg Hyenas.jpg Hyena, Spotted (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.jpg|Lady and the Tramp (1955) TLoT Hyena.png|The Legend of Tarzan (2001-2003) Spotted_Hyena (Wild Kratts).png TWT Hyena.png Spotted_Heyena ZT.png Default_hyena0039.png 2683.jpg Lazlohyena-1-.jpg JEL Hyena.png Ben 10 Hyena.png All Creatures Big and Small Hyenas.png Family Guy Hyenas.png hyena-back-at-the-barnyard-0.57.jpg bedknobs-broomsticks-disneyscreencaps.com-10157.jpg|Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) IMG 8298.JPG IMG 8104.JPG life-of-pi-movie-screencaps.com-5799.jpg|The Life of Pi (2012) Tortoise.jpg Janja hyenas.png|The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar (2015) afrika___hyena_by_linconnu24-d3ckgih.png cabelas-dangerous-hunts-20041113033610113-989129_320w.jpg cabelas-dangerous-hunts-2009-20081021040537679-000.jpg 16218_4cca86fb015ab.jpg Cabela's hyena.jpg Cabelas®-African-Adventures_20150318132636.jpg My Gym's Partner's a Monkey Hyena.png Hyenas in Hero 108.jpg G289_Spotted_Hyena_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Assassins-Creed-Origins-Review-Hyena-1024x576.jpeg El Arca Hyenas.png|Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) Bud_and_Lou.png Zoobabu Hyena.png SJ Hyenas.jpg IMG_3763.PNG clan-hyena-the-wild-thornberrys-1.21.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) TMAoWtP Hyena.png Elephant, Giraffe, Zebra, Okapi, Lion, Hippopotamus, Rhinoceros, Lion, Impala, Wildebeest, Hyrax, Penguin, Ostrich, Crane, Hornbill, Eagle, Augur, Crocodile, Meerkat, Leopard, Bonobo, Gorilla, Cheetah, and Chimpanzee.jpg Swiss Family Robinson Hyenas.jpg Hedgehogs HippopotamuseHs Horses Hogs Hyraxes Hyenas Hornbills Hornets Honeypot Ants Harbor Seals Hamadryas Baboons Hammerheaded Fruit Bats House Flies Hoop Pine Moths Hognosed Bats Hercules Beetles.png leo_34.nocrop.w710.h2147483647.2x.jpg cabela's_african_safari.jpg Shenzi the helpless hyena balloon by crimsonstar7359-dcc7tj0.png.jpeg Cheetahs Armadillos Hyenas Okapis Orangutans Leopards Gorillas Bonobos Chimpanzees Wildebeest Warthogs Toucans Marabou Storks Beetles Turtles Crocodiles Alligators Rattlesnakes Meerkats Camels Flamingos Vultures Antelopes.jpg Sami the Hyena.png Bud and Lou-8.png Hyenas Leopards and Elephants.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena01.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena02.jpg HugoSafari - StorkHyena&Vulture.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena03.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena04.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena05.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena06.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena07.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena08.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena09.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena10.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena11.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena12.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena&Zebra.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena13.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena14.jpg HugoSafari - Hyena15.jpg 791905D5-D997-4473-8F52-55C494460141.jpeg H is for Hyena.png H3.png Star_meets_Spotted_Hyena.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Luan as a Spotted Hyena.png Harry the Hyena.jpeg Zambia-luangwa-hyena-dead-elephant013.3.jpg African Diary Hyena.png UTAUC Hyena.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Evan Almighty Spotted Hyenas.png Stanley african animals01.png Simpsons Hyena.png Zootopia Hyena.png IMG_3891.PNG Hyenas_2BP.jpg MMHM Hyena.png Scout's Safari Hyena.png African Animals, Inc.png Trolls NR1S.png P029l7jj.jpg so-i-was-reading-killing-bites-manga-when-hyena-girl-made-her-entrance-hmmm_o_7224447.jpg|Killing Bites (2018) Elephant Horse Human Dog Gorilla Orangutan Chimpanzee Bonobo.jpg MSB Hyena.png Hyenas from The Smurfs.png Jumpstart firstgrade animal talk the hyena and the giraffe.png Masonthetrex 056.JPG Columbus Zoo Hyena.png Stanley Hyena.png Spotted Hyena (Animals).jpg Hyena, Spotted.gif C682007db62d8742940623a6a3494b1e560d3885 hq.jpg|Re:Zero − Starting Life in Another World (2016-current) TLK 2019 Hyenas.png KNP Hyena.png Marry Poppins Returns Hyenas.png Madagascar 4 Hyenas.png San Diego Zoo Spotted Hyena.png Safari Island Hyena.png Tampa Safari Hyena.png 0 (4).jpg Maxresdefault - 2019-05-19T214523.872.jpg D1tbf7b-782d4d80-e87b-4c62-a3eb-67c4c1338662.png Jumanji_Spotted_Hyenas.png Hyena.jpg Schleich hyena.jpg Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Pleistocene Megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Hyenay.jpg|Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 (2011) Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.H.I.C.K.E.N..jpeg Books LGTTZ Hyenas.png EF3D097B-F941-47B3-8F3E-38761DB734B2.jpeg 655528A5-1E63-4EE7-B66B-C66A61BD7C2A.jpeg 63FC2B77-3714-4E2B-BEC6-BFC781EA6169.jpeg FEEFF433-D9DE-47E8-9832-212F141FDB2D.jpeg EBE99692-AFEE-4781-9ECB-EB7524445EEF.jpeg 6B8FABAA-C48E-4637-A4E4-61D78214C513.jpeg AB901344-5D41-4E41-B81C-CF7DA4A30CD1.jpeg CB252A9F-0016-484B-B53F-3995984BFEF5.jpeg 2F89A5D8-EACA-481A-9AC2-F28F1729B645.jpeg 336AFD1C-F717-42B8-A63B-EE870483C3BE.jpeg 5D843FE9-35B5-4E82-B44F-4A2569E89957.jpeg A72934CF-EF86-4228-A6AA-54CC3FD317D8.jpeg AA278358-76B5-40B5-A78A-C234A71C1BBF.jpeg CAF4FF70-2FAB-4711-AB7C-F8B4C4792D02.jpeg 9FBE7537-3A18-4999-B3D2-28C0886434A0.jpeg 7AFDE013-25D0-4340-921D-6A33E2F92E91.jpeg 168106E8-7543-4534-BEDB-F251C4C613BA.jpeg 31F152FB-B17B-49F9-8587-72C2FF28355B.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg CC6739CA-0D11-4E6D-82A0-14F1C9BE06C4.jpeg DD7840DB-1E22-5F7E-93B1-25A2D0CF17D5.jpeg E950F448-33EC-4DD6-9F50-BFAFA3E594FF.jpeg 8C561739-DF69-5A77-CB4D-AA6E5AB8DC45.jpeg A0AA4724-206E-41B5-A9C8-D7103CE0E11C.jpeg 8875144F-2B1F-4BB0-ABC0-B4B279911AEB.jpeg BFE4308F-EA27-4FBC-9CC2-D415EB6B8260.jpeg 5422606B-5892-4F5E-B7EE-6FB487F776B3.jpeg 2EDAAB5D-3437-4CB7-8982-E2F55628DD9B.jpeg 3C310742-240C-4E34-A50E-672FFD56B90C.jpeg C7948E6D-D605-4B6E-9F6F-258602E3A0B5.jpeg 05EDA369-0905-4035-9694-82C846BF4CC0.jpeg AEB16FCC-A497-40F1-B6B9-C20968EA003A.jpeg 82FAEC95-6B9A-40A1-8F3F-E60EE843F454.jpeg See Also * Striped Hyena * Brown Hyena * Aardwolf Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Hyenas Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Bedknobs and Broomsticks Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Duma Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Phineas and Ferb Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Omnivores Category:Evan Almighty Animals Category:The Jungle King Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Oops! Noah is Gone Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Barnyard Animals Category:Wildlife Park Animals Category:Swiss Family Robinson Animals Category:Alex draw animals Category:Life's A Jungle: Africa's Most Wanted Animals Category:The Life of Pi Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Krypto the Superdog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:Lincoln Park Zoo Animals Category:Frankin Park Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Colchester Zoo Animals Category:Belfast Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Leipzig Animals Category:Perth Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Borås Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Wildlife World Zoo & Aquarium Animals Category:Buffalo Zoo Animals Category:Chattanooga Zoo Animals Category:The Legend Of Tarzan Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Babar and the Adventures of Badou Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Spotted Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Jabu's Jungle Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Wildwood Wildlife Park Animals Category:Kalahari Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie 2: Zoo to You Too Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:A Christmas Story Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Defenders (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Builders Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Wayside Animals Category:What Do You Do With a Tail Like This Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:El Tigre The Adventures of Manny Rivera Animals Category:Ben 10 Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Nam Nguyen Animals Category:Savage Safari Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Dangerous Animals (Extreme Animals) Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Magi Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Why Why Why Are Orangutans Hairy Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Ginga Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Babar Animals